Mario & Luigi: A Fairy Undertale
by FierySprites
Summary: On a routine chase, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow fall into the forgotten world of monsters: the Underground. Accompanied by a young child and semi-kind-of-demonic ghost, the trio have one goal: escape the clutches of Mt. Ebott and rescue Peach! But who knows… Maybe along the way, they'll make a few friends. [SelfAware!Bros, Ghost!Chara, Game Elements]


_**Prologue  
** Over the Hills and Far Away  
_

* * *

"Get-a back here!" Mario called after the retreating Koopa Clown Car, another pair of feet (and a floating Star Sprite) following after him. Trees surrounded every inch of the land he was running across, forcing him to pay attention to his surroundings more than Bowser.

" **NEVER!** BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser called back, Peach hoisted over his shoulder. He seemed intent on leading the Mario Bros. on one heck of a chase. "Just try and catch me from up here! You'll never be able to do it!" he shouted, getting farther and farther away from them.

 _Someone likes being unorthodox today,_ Mario internally grumbled. _It's not fun to have to hop over tiny rocks and dodge incoming trees!_ His thoughts were confirmed by a smack and a _"WAH!"_ from his younger brother, arms sticking out from behind a tree.

Stumbling from his run-in, Luigi staggered to keep following Mario. "Starlow," he heaved. "Can you- _(pant)_ give us- _(pant)_ a lift?"

"Now isn't the time, Luigi!" Starlow shouted back, squeezing through some branches. "Besides, we'd never be able to catch up to Bowser that way!"

The green plumber groaned in response. "We're barely on his trail as it is," he noted. "And here I thought _I_ was the faster one out of all of us!"

Out of desperation, Mario whipped out a fancy skateboard from one of their past adventures, coated in various shades of yellow, orange, and neon pink colors - not to mention the blue-colored rocket engine attached. "Hop on, guys!" he called out, tossing the board onto the floor.

Luigi laid down on it, Mario jumping on his back. Starlow entered Mario's pocket, due to her lack of hands to hold onto anything. "You're good at driving in closed environments, right?" Starlow tentatively asked, a bit of nervousness peaking in her voice.

"Don't worry! Just because I look away every now and then to glare at people doesn't mean I'm not proficient at karting!" Luigi replied, still panting a little.

"Okay!" Mario said. "Three, two, one... **GO!** "

Luigi began to swipe at the floor repeatedly, somehow igniting the Jet-Board's engine. "This better not be a waste of BP," Mario hoped.

Despite the trees and rocks around the area seeming more and more numerous due to the speed the team was going at, Luigi managed to swerve around them like a pro. " **WAHOO!** " Luigi cried out.

Starlow simply grit her teeth. _Somehow I wonder how he even got 1_ _st_ _place in the last karting tournament!_ she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, a ten-year old girl hiked up the snowy mountain, with nothing but the clothes on her back to protect her from the raging cold. She could've sworn she heard something – yelling, screaming, some sort of evil laughter – and this strange shape soaring through the sky. She could barely see or hear it though, to the fact that she was far from the whatever event was going on.

 _I didn't know people were_ on _Mt. Ebott today,_ she wondered. _Didn't they hear about the legends? ...then again, I knew about them and I'm not listening..._

She remembered what she had been told about the legends around the mountain – about how those who climbed up never returned. These tales always deterred most from climbing up the mountain. Why risk their life, they argued, to see if the legends are even true – if _they_ even exist?

She was more determined than those naysayers were though. (It probably helped that she always was headstrong, and never let others tell her what to do.) And out of curiosity (and maybe a little of something else too), she continued off toward the top.

Sure, it may be cold, and she wasn't exactly sure where she was even going... but she was **determined** , and that's what mattered.

Maybe it was just her, but was that commotion getting louder…? ...Or was it getting closer?

Shrugging it off, the girl continued hiking.

* * *

"Seriously Bowser," Peach casually said, having long gotten off Bowser's shoulder and was now just sitting inside the Clown Car, "you really need a hobby."

"Hobby? BWAHAHAHA! I don't need a hobby. I'm the King of Awesome, such things are beneath me!" said Koopa said.

"But I'm _sure_ you have _something_ else to do other than just kidnap me every other week. Golfing? Painting?"

"Golfing is a sport, not a hobby!" he retorted. "What kind of fun is just whacking a ball over and over, just HOPING it goes in a hole?"

"You do it with us," she pointed out.

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"Different… how?"

"…D-Don't question me!" he replied, clearly having no answer.

An awkward silence ensued, with only the spluttering of the Clown Car sounding out in the lone wilderness. Well, that is if you didn't count the strange, fire-like noise in the distance.

"What's that noise?" Peach asked.

"Probably just the rushing of the wind. Even nature itself knows I have victory!" Bowser gloated.

"…but it's not even that windy…"

"YES IT IS!" Bowser insisted.

Suddenly, the Mario Bros. (and Starlow) soared above a conveniently tiny tree, situated on a fire-spitting Jet-Board. "BANZAIIIIIIIIII!" Starlow cried out for no reason.

"CRUD!" Bowser shouted, banging the poor Clown Car. "RUN FASTER!" The Clown Car sped up by a tiny bit.

"I think its weight tolerance has reached its limit," Peach snarked. " _Someone_ should probably start dieting."

"The Almighty Bowser does NOT diet. Not after last time!"

"And what, may I ask," Peach said, "was so bad about your supposed previous dieting exercise?"

Bowser declined to reply to that. "…FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

Luigi's hands were practically numb from gripping the Jet-Board as hard as he possibly can. "How much longer do I have to drive this thing!?" he yelled over the sound of the afterburner.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Starlow loudly responded. "Mario, do something!"

"Errrrrrrr…" Mario hesitated. "Let me try something!" Without warning, Mario threw his hammer in Bowser's general direction. Several hammers, in fact.

"Crud, crud, _crud, CRUD,_ _ **CRUD!"**_ Bowser said, steering the Clown Car as hard as he could away from the incoming unorthodox projectiles. "STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME! Do you WANT me to crash into something!?"

"That's the point!" Mario said, still tossing Hammers.

"Do you know how expensive this Car is?! I can't just whack it into something and expect it to come out okay!"

"I dunno, it's suffered crashes before and it looks perfectly fine now!"

"Uhh, Mario?" Luigi said. "The hammers are coming back!"

Mario's eyes widened. "I _really_ didn't think this through."

* * *

 _That is one **big** hole,_ was the first thought that went through her mind.

An absolutely massive sinkhole stood underneath the cave. She wondered if it was even naturally made, with the sheer size of the thing. The light from the hole in the ceiling just served to make it seem more intimidating.

Cautiously, the girl peered into the hole. _That looks like a loooooooong drop,_ she mentally noted. The ground, if there even was one, was nowhere in sight. _Well THAT'S a relief,_ she snarked. _You'd probably never see the light again!_

Determined and headstrong she may be, but there is no way she is just going to blindly jump down a hole like a suicidal person, even to find out what's down there. It made her wonder if – the other children that came – did they ever fall down it…?

She shuddered – _Not something I want to think about!_ \- and resolved to put it out of her mind. She slowly backed away, enough so that she _wasn't_ in danger of tripping and falling, and resolved to explore somewhere else, possibly into less dangerous areas.

And then screaming very vibrantly filled the air.

* * *

"GOGOGOGOGO _GOGO **GOGO!** "_ Mario and Starlow screamed in Luigi's ears, as hammers rained down from the sky right into their area. A cry of "I'M TRYING!" mixed in with their medley of yells.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Man, look at you, Mario!" Bowser looked amused. (Peach, in the background, was facepalming hard.) "You seem to be preoccupied by something ("Oh, he knows what the word means," she snarked), so I'll just take my leave. SEE YOU LATER, SUCKERS!" And with that, the Clown Car ascended into the air. ("Why didn't you do that earlier?" Peach asked. "NOT NOW, I'M GLOATING!" was the response she got.)

In the midst of their circling around, Luigi lost control of the board, leaving the crew spinning rapidly. Mario brayed "Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaaaa!" as if he had been struck by lava, just as Luigi wailed "I've lost controlllllll!"

"Thank you, Captain Obviooooooous!" Starlow shouted back. By this point the crew was just ricocheting off several trees, zig-zagging throughout the snowy terrain. A giant visible trail blazed behind them, easily distingushable from the snow, and it would remain steady for at least a week.

"WHERE ARE WE EVEN GOING?!" Starlow asked.

From what Mario could discern, they seemed to be heading straight towards a big… blurry gray rock. He couldn't exactly tell, he could barely see anything with his spinning vision. "A big gray rockkkk?" he guessed. Luigi responded, "Brace yourselffffffff!"

* * *

Frantically, the girl looked at her surroundings while outside the cave. Nothing appeared to be in sight, other than an endless amount of trees and a downwards slope. _Was it a trick of my imagination?_ she wondered.

A strange laughter (or maybe it was screaming? Sounded like both to her…) filled the air, accompanied by panicked voices. _Okay, this is getting freaky,_ she thought, freaked out. She was just about to turn away to a different direction when she saw it.

A spinning jet-board launched into view, two red and green blurs atop of it.

 **And it was coming straight towards her.**

Panicked, she tried to run away from it (towards the direction of the hole, though. Hey, she was under stress!), but that didn't stop the thing's blasted momentum. Without warning, it slammed into her.

* * *

"WHAT DID WE HITTTTT?" Mario shouted as the crew went flying off their board, which just stopped all momentum entirely.

* * *

The wind was knocked out of her lungs. As she fell, she got grimly, _So this is it. This is how I'm gonna die._

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi and Starlow wailed, as they all tumbled down into the conveniently big hole.

* * *

 _Not from old age, or even on a cool adventure._

* * *

The light from the ceiling grew dimmer, but didn't disappear.

* * *

 _But from some other climbers bashing into me on a crazy skateboard._

* * *

Mario calmly thought, _It can't_ _get any more stranger than this._

* * *

 _No. This isn't how I'm going to die._

* * *

Their surroundings simply turned to black – no light in sight, no sound except their screams and their thoughts…

* * *

 _Whatever God's up there, do you hear me? I'm not gonna die like this._

* * *

Even the comedic sound of Luigi's flailing arms and legs simply disappeared.

* * *

 _I'm going to live. I don't care what's happening – I'm going to go on._

* * *

 _For all that is holy and yellow,_ Starlow frantically thought, _LET US SURVIVE THIS LANDING!_

* * *

 _I'm_ _ **determined**_ _to survive._

For a minute, a patch of yellow filled her vision.

And then, everything just went white.

* * *

 **Mario & Luigi:  
A Fairy Undertale**

 _A Super Mario Bros. / Undertale Crossover_

 **~ PRESS START ~**

Mario © Nintendo 1981-2018, Undertale © Toby Fox 2015-2018

* * *

 **This is a sort of 'concept chapter,' not really a full fic (at least, for now.) Maybe when I can muster the motivation to consistently write more than one chapter I'll make this a full fanfic, but until then this should... hopefully be enough to peak your interests.**

 **The idea for this fic is, as you've no doubt guessed, is Mario and Luigi in Undertale. Yeah, I know this type of thing has been done to death, but I hope the fun characterisation of the _Mario & Luigi_ would be enough to keep things interesting. Of course, there's a few other things to note about where I would want this fic to go:**

\- This world's version of Mario and Luigi would be very self-aware - as in, they know they're video game protagonists living in a strange fantasy world, and they're not afraid to mercilessly lampshade this fact to the confusion of most of the Underground.

\- I also think it would be funny to integrate many of the more game-y elements of the _Mario & Luigi_ series into the world of Undertale. (i.e. menus, battle system, dodging, levels (not LOVE), etc.)

\- Chara would be a ghost visible to the M&L trio, and would be a fairly sane and moral individual (at least, by Undertale standards anyway). Also a girl, because why not.

 **The rest would be up to whatever you guys would want, assuming you actually follow up on my weird, crazy, overdone idea. Welp, here's to seeing what comes out of this.**


End file.
